


Their Better Half [Sun and Moon]

by EienNoTenshi



Series: Their Better Half [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Biting, Bonding, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Marks, Mpreg, They're not all that bad, sex obviously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:52:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EienNoTenshi/pseuds/EienNoTenshi
Summary: It's simple really.Just think of how the Moon embraces the Sun.How beautiful they would look like...





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Northern Empire and The Rogue Alpha

"DAICHI!!!!" Daichi had been fast enough to catch his brother's tackle and prevent them from falling down.

"Shouyo! Don't tackle your brother. That's dangerous you know!" Shouyo pouted as he was reprimanded by his birth mother.

"But Kaa-san! I missed Daichi!" Daichi laughed at his brother's pout.

"Come on now Shouyo, Koushi had brought something for you..." At the mention of the older Omega, Shouyo looked behind Daichi to see Koushi; formerly Sugawara Koushi, holding up a ball.

"Ah! A ball!!! I'm going to play with Yuu!" Then he dashed away.

They all looked ruefully at the young Omega's retreating back.

It is a must that they prevent Shouyo from knowing what was really happening. They had told him that Daichi and Koushi had visited the Omega's home town but what they had truly done was to check their front lines and see any updates.

It had been a month since they've sent the message to the Eastern Empire in search for an aide. The Southern Empire had the strongest lines next to Teiko, they had been the third, but ever since the downfall of the West Empire they'd come in second.

Karasuno's Empire had always focused on maintaining peace and having rich fields and forests. They had never once gone into war since the current Emperor; Ukai Keishin had come up to the throne.

“Keishin…” Emperor Keishin looked at his mate, Empress Ukai Ittetsu, formerly known as Lord Takeda Ittetsu.

“Tetsu…” Keishin gestured for his mate to come closer to him.

He knew that his husband has been under too much stress since the threat. Ittetsu walked to his mate sitting beside him.

“You look tired, why don’t you take a rest first?” The omega suggested worry clearly lacing his voice.

“I’m fine Tetsu, you’re beside me so that’s enough.” Ittetsu let out a small smile at his husband’s words. Keishin had always been a loving man. Never had he let anyone to so much as talk bad about his family. He is a powerful Alpha, it was no wonder he had sired three equally strong Alpha children, then there was their youngest; Shouyo. He might have been an Omega but he had never let that fact get him down. He was always smiling at everyone, which didn’t surprise his parents that everyone in the entire Land loved and adored their little ball of sunshine.

“I’m worried about Shouyo~” Ittetsu said knowing full well that his husband felt the same.

“It is only a matter of time until Teiko’s support arrives. We just have to wait my Love. Everything will be alright." Keishin gave his mate a kiss on his temple before guiding him towards their Chambers.

 

~x~

 

In the middle of the dark forest lies an Alpha so strong that even his people feared him.

His what seemed to be a permanent scowl chases people away from him.

He had been residing within the forest for half a year already and he has never seen a single human.

Well, it was until a certain ginger haired boy crashed from above him landing directly on his lap.

"Ah!!!" The boy was still shouting which irritated him.

"Oi, get off." He said nudging the boy.

"E-Eh?" The boy finally opened his eyes realizing he hadn't fell directly to the ground.

Midnight Blue eyes met Honey ones...

"Ugh..." The boy clutched his chest as a searing heat rushed through his body.

'No! I-It can't be!! I'm only fourteen! I still have a year in the least!' Shouyo panicked realizing that it was definitely a heat going through the symptoms he's feeling.

"Oi kid get off me." The man an Alpha he now realize was still nudging him.

'Huh? Wasn't he suppose to attack me? He denitely is an Alpha.' Shouyo looked at him im the eye once more.

"Get off! You stupid stupid kid! You're in heat and you're wandering in this forest alone!" Tobio lectured the stunned looking Omega still on his lap.

"Y-You are an A-Alpha." Shouyo noted not knowing he had said it aloud.

"I am an Alpha. But I am beyond my instincts. Now as I see it, you won't have enough time to even get half way out this forest so I'll take you to my cabin. I'll guard you untill then." Tobio sighed picking up the now balled up omega on his lap.

"How old are you?" Tobio tried conversing on their way.

"F-Fourteen." Tobio looked at the boy dumbfounded.

Fourteen?!

"I-I'm sorry to inconvenience you. I didn't have any idea that my heat's coming."

'Yeah that's clearly the truth. It's obviously his first heat and he's starting to panic.' Tobio sighed once more.

"Don't worry. I won't do anything to you. I'll just get you to my cabin and I'll only be outside." Tobio tried his best for his voice to be as gentle as he could.

"T-Thank you uhm~"

Tobio looked down at the boy in his arms.

"It's Kageyama. Kageyama Tobio." The boy smiled at him which made Tobio feel a gentle flutter in his stomach. No one has ever smiled at him so purely.

A smile as bright as the one the boy he didn't even know gave him. It was like finally looking at the sun as it shines down on you after such a long storm.

"My name is Shouyo. Nice to meet you Kageyama-san." The boy breathed out before his face twisted in pain.

His heat must be getting onto him fast.

Tobio fasten his face.

 

"Here. You can use what ever you need. I'll be hunting for food every now and then so you have something to eat and drink. The bed's not much but I hope it still serves its purpose." Tobio scratched the back of his head. He didn't know if he should be ashamed for the poor comfort he had offered the omega or be proud for at least having complete control over his person.

"Mhm. This is enough Kageyama-san. Thank you." Again, that smile.

"Then I'll be going outside now."

As soon as Tobio was out he hurriedly looked for a prey meat and fish anything. Even fruits.

He started a fire and cooked whatever it was he had gathered before leaving it on the table inside the small cabin.

He knew that the Omega's heat was at it's peak through the scent. He had never been grateful for his control more than now.

He would eternally regret if he were to hurt such pure looking Omega.

He had been called monster for his strength, he had been called defective for not reacting to such hormones and scent. Heck, he was even called a failure for his lack of aggressiveness.

He didn't mind though. In his mind, he didn't have the need to please such people and change the way he is as long as his Brother; his only family, acknowledges him. Tooru may not be a perfect brother but he never left Tobio alone.

He had been there when he had undergone his first rut and didn't know what to do. He was there when even their parents had shunned him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Shouyo and the Alpha

 

"Keishin! We have to continue looking for him! Shouyo! My baby..." Ittetsu cried as images of what might've become of his youngest passed through his mind.

"Tetsu calm down. I have all palace guards looking everywhere for him. Even within the Forest near South is being rounded." The Emperor had been on the edge eversince the report of the youngest prince's disappearance had reached him.

"Father!" Daich ran towards his weeping mother. He was then followed by a panting Ryunosuke and Kei all of them have the same expression.

"Daich. Gather all of your most trusted guards, we will look for Shouyo." Keishin ordered which the three immediately followed.

It had been two tormenting days since Shouyo disappeared. It had been Nishinoya Yuu who repirted the disappearance.

According to him he last saw Shouyo the morning right before the incident and they had agreed to meet by noon but when the ginger didn't arrive an hour after which never happens, he reported to the guards which immediately reached the Emperor.

~x~

"Daichi~" Koushi approached his tensed up mate face full of worry.

"Koushi. I need to go. I'm taking Asahi with me. Stay here. Be with Mother, support her as much as you can. We will be back. Together with Shouyo, I promise." Daichi kissed him before resting their foreheads together.

"I love you Koushi."

"And I love you so, Daichi." Koushi gave him one final kiss before the Alpha walked out their Chambers.

~x~

"Listen here Ryunosuke! I will not sit here while knowing that Prince Shouyo's missing!"

"Chikara listen to me for once! It might be dangerous for you!" Ryunosuke tried explaining to his hard headed Adviser/Best Friend.

"Why?! Because I'm just an Omega?! You knwo full well how much I can protect mysel--"

"Shut up Chikara. It's not because you're an Omega  
It's because I don't want to endanger you." Ryunosuke let go of Chikara's face watching as the Omega gapped.

"We'll talk about this when we get back. For now~"

Ryunosule leaned down to face the omega.

"I love you. Bye." He dashed outside the room.

~x~

"Kei-sama! Your sword." A servant gave him his own sword.

"You may go." He waved the servant away which the latter obeyed.

'Stupid Chibi. Why wander around for so long?' Kei thought but he knew deep inside that he's worried of what might have happened to his little brother.

He may have always bullied him but he still cared.

~x~

Shouyo woke up with the feeling of something wet being laid on his forehead.

He smile thinking it was hi mother.

But then the scent was different the the hand felt larger and rougher.

He opened his eyes only for them to be caught to a midnight blue pair.

"You're finally awake. I was afraid you're not going to wake up anymore." The man, Kageyama he now remembered said as he still put the towel on Shouyo's forehead.

"H-How long have I been here?" He asked.

"Your heat ended three days ago. It lasted for four days si it has been a week." Tobio counted on his fingers not seeing the frightful look on the boy's face.

"A-A week?" Shouyo whispered.

"Yes. Is someone looking for you? I thought no one would since you were here all alone last week when you fell off the tree." 

'N-No. I-I need to go. P-Please..." Tobio breathed out a sigh before getting up.

"Here. Use this. Your kimono was ruined." He gave Shouyo one of his shorter Kimonos but it had still managed to look too big for the boy.

"T-Thank you. Ka-Kageyama-san." He bowed.

"It's nothing. Let's go. I'll lead you out the forest." Tobio led the way out with Shouyo following him closely.

Shouyl fidgeted with his finger casting glance after glance on the Alpha's brkad back that was currently facing him.

The Alpha was tall and had broad shoulder. Typical Alpha features but he is quite on the slender side with muscles at the right places.

Shouyo blushed as he realized that he was actually checking the man out. He had been thoroughly teased by Yuu that once he undergoes his first heat he'd definitely start paying attention to Alphas.

Tobio took a glance at the boy behind him only to find him all red. Tobio stopped on his tracks fearing that the boy's temperature went up once more.

"Uh-Uhm, w-why are we stopping?" Shouyo asked but the Alpha only leaned down his face close to Shouyo's.

"You're red. Are you okay? Is it the fever?"

"H-Huh? N-No. I'm fine. I-I-- It's nothing." Tobio shrugged at the boy's answer.

They were half way through the forest when Tobio heard foot steps. Not just one but a group of people.

He didn't know why but he had acted on instincts and grabbed the Omega pulling him close. Shielding him from any apparent danger.

"Shouyo!!!"

"Shouyo!!"

Shouyo looked up at his name being called by very familiar voices.

That was when he saw his brothers together with his Father came from behind some trees.

A loud growl resounded the silence that had enveloped them.

Then the arms around him tightened.

"Let go of him you insolent Alpha!" A guards ordered pointing his weapon at the Alpha.

Another growl.

"Silence!" It was the emperor's voice effectively silencing everyone~ well... Everyone but the Alpha before them. 

Shouyo whimpered at the oppressive pheromes exuding his Father. He rarely get exposed to this kind of pheromones.

The Alpha only tightened his arms around him and growled once more now directly at the Emperor.

 

~x~

 

Saying that he's not surprised by the Alpha before him is a lie.

After all, every guard with them felt the Emperor's pheromones. His dominant scent filling the air sending them trembling even the Princes were shaking ever so slightly.

So when the Alpha that was holding his son growled at him as if he was the actual threat, it surprised him.

Then it hit him. His youngest's distress. He was distressing his Omega son.

"F-Father~" it was his soft trembling voice that finally calmed him.

"No, shh... You're safe. Omega... Shh.." The Alpha had now completely put himself between the Omega and the group before them.

"K-Kageyama-s-san??" Shouyo looked up at the man who only leaned down gently nuzzling him.

'Kageyama?' Keishin stared at the man before him.

Midnight Blue Hair, the same shade with his eyes...

That stong scent and the way he didn't cower at his presence...

"Kageyama Tobio..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is Chapter 2.
> 
> How was it???
> 
> Send me your thoughts...
> 
> _EnT_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Kageyama Tobio || Oikawa Tooru

 

"Kageyama Tobio..." Keishin whispered gaining his sons' attention almost immediately.

Everyone knows that name. Especially if you're of a high ranked.

"Wait- Kageyama? THAT Kageyama Father?" Daichi asked not believing what he heard.

Keishin didn't need to answer him. He could feel the tension; the scent the Alpha had been emitting since they've saw him. It was pure and unabashed strength.

Then they all watched as Shouyo slowly lifted his hands to cup the what seemed to be feral Alpha's face.

"It's okay Kageyama-san. I'm safe. They won't harm me. They're my family." Shouyo caressed his cheeks gently which effectively calmed the Alpha down.

Tobio, now finally back to his senses looked back and forth the Omega and the men. He then breathed in scenting the air, there. There was clearly the familial scent between the Omega and the other Alphas.

He slowly let him go.

"S-Sorry. I'll~ I'll go now." Tobio turned to walk away and back to his cabin but was stopped when a pair of arms encircled around his waist.

"Shouyo!" Daichi and Ryunosuke gasped at their brother's action.

"U-Uhm, K-Kageyama-san... Will you~ Will you come with us please? I- I don't want you to go back there alone. Please." Shouyo pleaded the Alpha.

"No. I'm sorry but I can't. I will only endanger your family." Tobio pulled his arm from the omega's grasp finally walking away.

 

"Shouyo~" Ittetsu brushed his youngest's stray locks.

Shouyo had been locking himself ever since he'd came back. Keishin had told him everything he knew, but Ittetsu knew better.

Something must've happened. His son won't be behaving like this there wasn't.

"Shouyo, talk to me... Please..."

"Mother~ I-- I want him. Please let me be with Kageyama-san. I need to be beside him. He's all alone there." Shouyo cried hugging his mother.

"Oh my child... You know I'll do anything for you. But you are not bonded. Please stop thinking of him. He's a dangerous man." Ittetsu said rubbing Shouyo's back.

"N-No. He's kind and- and gentle. He didn't even forced himself on me. He had taken care of me, such good care... Alpha... Kageyama-san..." Shouyo cried even harder.

Ittetsu felt his heart being gripped tight at the sight of his youngest.

 

"Keishin can't we do anything for him?" Ittetsu asked as they lay on their bed that night.

"Tetsu, he had said it himself. He would only endanger our family if he ever stayed close to us... He knew better than to do so." Keishin said sighing.

He had also been going through the pain of seeing his son suffer but he couldn't much.

 

Tobio laid on his bed for what seemed like a thousandth time sleep never coming onto him. Ho could still feel the Omega's warth on the sheets then his scent...

That sweet wonderful scent of vanilla and what felt like bursts of sunshine...

'Stop thinking about him Tobio. You wouldn't see him anymore. He's safer with his family.'

"Tooru... What do I do?" Tobio whispered through the silence.

 

~x~

"Iwa-chan!!!" Hajime grimaced as he heard that high pitched voice.

"What do you want now Oikawa?"

"Iwa-chan why won't you visit the Palace anymore?" Tooru pouted as he asked his betrothed for the past ten years.

"You know very well why TOORU. Ever since Tobio was exiled from Kitagawa Dai-- No. It's Aobajousai now right?" Hajime had clearly been mocking the words by the end.

"Hajime~" Tooru's playfulness went away in a flash. He knew how well Hajime got along with his Brother.

He had no choice. Eversince Shiratorizawa conquered Kitagawa Dai Ichi's Lands and had the current King and Queen executed, He, Oikawa Tooru, first prince and heir to the throne was forced to rule at the early age of 17. Theur kingdom's name was even changed. They're known as Aobajousai now.

Then A year later Emperor Washijo Tanji a truly cruel man had his baby brother exiled who by that time had only presented as an Alpha.

Tooru always knew his brother was special. He was even willing to give him the throne if he ever so wanted it.

But Tobio never gave any hints of wanting to rule, Tobio had always wanted to be alone and isolated. Tooru knew it wasn't that his brother likes solitude. It was because Tobio never wanted to know how people think of him.

Then he presented as an Alpha a few mlnths after Tooru raised to the throne. A prophecy was then given to them by the priestess.

'That on the right time an Alpha so strong will be born, not to rule but to protect what is his. Once the moon embraces the sun, he who lusts and hails power shall vanish from their brightness. Moon and Sun as one... A bond so powerful that will shine for all eternity.'

Tobio had proven to be a very powerful Alpha when he didn't backed down when Imperial Prince Ushikawa Wakatoshi had dominated the room full of Alphas. He was the only one to stare straight to his eyes.

The emeror didn't find it as amusing as his son did.

He had ordered for the Prince's immediate execution but Tooru had begged for his brother's life.

Resulting to Tobio's Exiled state.

No one knew why the Emperor changed his mind but the two of them.

Not even his betrothed knew about it.

So it is perfectly clear that he would hate Tooru the way he did now.

Tooru sighed as he watched Hajime walk away from him.

Emperor Washijo had been adamant on having him marry someone else, but this was one thing that he would never back down.

He wil NEVER give Iwaizumi Hajime up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter.
> 
> Please do excuse my typos since I've been doing my drafts on my phone and I don't really have much time to reread everything.
> 
> _EnT_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Abduction/Tooru's Decision

Emperor Washijo Tanji once again stared at the report given to him by his spy.

It had clearly said in the report that the Fourth Prince of Karasuno is undoubtedly an Omega blessed by the Goddess of the Sun. His bright ginger hair that shines even in the dark, his honeyed eyes that was both enchanting and elusive... Even his very presence was said to brighten anyone's day.

But Washijo doesn't care the slightest. He crumpled the parchments before throwing it on the fire watching it burn.

'I need to take actions immediately.'

"Lord Rihito~" the emperor called for his most trusted general.

"My lord?" The Alpha knelt before his Emperor waiting for orders.

"I want you to infiltrate Karasuno's Imperial Palace and take captive their youngest Prince. He is an Omega of the age of fourteen, ginger hair and is said to be small. Go. Take atleast two soldiers with you."

"Yes You're majesty."

'I may have not succeeded on executing you Prince Tobio, but I will make sure you'd never meet with your Sun.'

The dark look on the Emperor's face gave away all his dark intentions towards the two Princes.

~x~

Shoyou woke up in rhe middle of the night as he heard a few grunts coming from some distance.

He immediately threw his blanket off and stood up, just as he was about to open his chamber doors, a gush of strong wind caught his attention.

"Wh-Who are you?" He asked seeing the silhouette of what looked like a man, then the scent hit him.

An Alpha.

"I command you to leave at once before I call on my guards!" Shoyou exclaimed pointing at the man.

The man snorted before grinning evily.

"Young Prince, your guards won't be of any use. Now be quiet if you don't want to get hurt." But Shoyou didn't do so.

He had had some knowledge with self defense. His brother Daichi had taught him.

But being an Omega with his age and body structure he knew he could only do so much to defend himself.

It only took a few moments before he was pressef on the floor face first with the man above him completely retraining him. He had a gash on his head which made him dizzy.

"Good Night Young Prince."

Lord Rihito chuckled at how easy it was to infiltrate Karasuno.

Well, it wasn't really to be expected for them to have strong soldiers since they've got such small armed forces.

He had picked the Prince up from the floor and thrown him on his shoulder.

He could barely feel the Prince's weight.

 

~x~

 

Tobio had been in the middle of hunting when he saw groups after groups of guards ran towards different directions.

"There!" Then they were already surrounding him.

Not really knowing what was happening he was caught off guard when he was shot on his neck.

The moment he felt dizzy he knew he was drugged.

Then, everything went black.

"Be careful with him, please~" A soft voice.

Tobio slurred from his drugged sleep slowly opening his eyes.

"Oh thank god you are awake." Tobio saw a woman-- a man with brown eyes that had that familiar warmth in them.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I am Ukai Ittetsu, Shoyou's birth mother." He smiled at the young Alpha before him.

'Birth mother? Shoyou?' Tobio immediately sat up.

"Ah! Be careful, you're still feeling the drug's effects." Gentle hands guided him back down the bed.

"Sho-Shoyou? W-Why did you want with me? I had let Shoyou go, and I didn't do anything to harm him." Tobio looked confused.

"Yes, I know. But my husband had thought that you had taken him with you~" Tobio looked even more confused.

Why would he take Shoyou away from his family?

"I didn't take him-- Where is he?!" Tobio felt the same surge of protectiveness rush through him as the knowledge of Shoyou's disappearance finally sunk in.

"H-He was taken away from here last night. There had been blood on his chamber's floor. We knew it was Shoyou's through it's scent." Ittetsu trailed off as his eyes teared up.

"Please, can you please help find my son?" He pleaded gripping Tobio's hands.

"I will find him even if you didn't ask me. No one shall harm him." Tobio said.

"Thank you. Oh thank you..."

Tobio had been provided with his weapon and even an armor but he had refused both saying he already have his own.

~x~

"OIKAWA!!!" Tooru snapped his attenntion towards his door when he heard Hajime's voice.

"Iwa-chan??" Hajime looked panicked making Tooru feel on edge in return.

"Did you know about that man's plans?!" Hajime asked as he walked closer to Tooru.

"What? What plan?"

"He has Karasuno's Omegan Prince!" Tooru froze on his place upon hearing the news.

"OIKAWA TOORU!" Hajime shook him snapping him out of his frozen state.

"N-No! I didn't know about that! I promise Hajime!"

"That fiend Emperor!!" Hajime curled his finger into a ball.

This is too much!

First it was Tobio now the prince of the neighboring empire!

It wouldn't even a surprise to Hajime if his suspicions about the Kitagawa Dai Ichi's former rulers having been done in by the Emperor was proven to be true.

"This~ These... Everything Tooru... These are all too much! You need to put a stop to these... You have to!" Tooru bit his lower lip.

He knew just how evil Washijo Tanji is. He should've retaliated long ago.

"I-- WE will put a stop to this Hajime. I vow on my life. I will never again be swayed to abide by his cruel laws and ways..." For the first time in a long while, Hajime had finally saw his Alpha. The real Oikawa Tooru, a brave kind hearted Ruler. Cheeky? Yes but kind.

"Yes... We will..." Hajime pulled Tooru close hugging him tightly before looking up and gently pressing their lips together.

"I have missed you Tooru..." Tooru didn't know when he had started crying but tears just continued falling from his eyes.

"Hajime~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An early Christmas gift to all of you!!!  
> HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Allies

It took a whole week for Lord Bokuto and Kuroo to reach the Northern Empire's boarders.

"Kuroo do you who would be meeting with us where?" Lord Bokuto asked his companion as they slowed their horses down.

"Yes. His Majesty had said that one of Karasuno's Princes will meet us here.

" Lord Bokuto? Lord Kuroo?" The two Lords looked at who had called for their names.

"Are they you?" A hooded man was standing before them.

"Who are you?" Kuroo asked sternly.

"I am Prince Ryunosuke, Second Prince of the Empire of Karasuno." He took his hood off as he introduced himself then showing his Mark as a Second Prince.

"Prince Ryunosuke." Bokuto and Kuroo both knelt on one knee to show respect to the Royalty before them.

"No need to bow down. Come quick. The enemies had made their move. The Fourth Prince was taken three nights ago. The Emperor had sent for a group to chase after them."

Lord Bokuto and Kuroo were both surprised. They hadn't thought that the Emperor of the South would make his move so early.

"We have send information to his Majesty..." Kuroo said.

"Yes, I have here with me a crow." Ryunosuke brought up a small cage where the said Crow resides.

"A bird, your highness?" Bokuto asked obviously confused.

"Yes. Have you any thing that connect to the Imperial Palace?" Not really sure why but they still answered.

"Yes. Here, a cloth where his Majesty had encased his written order to us." Ryunosuke took the piece of cloth before tying it to the Crow's foot.

"I have already written a message on this parchment. Now, go dear Karasu. Send thy message to the owner of the cloth." He gave the crow a little push which helped it launch into the air.

He face the two still confused Lords before him.

"Crows are a part of our family. We use them as messengers to help send messages quickly." He explained.

Bokuto and Kuroo had just nodded getting the point of what had just transpired.

"Now let us go. My brothers had also been sent to meet with our other allies."

 

~X~

"Daichi!" Koushi shook his mate as he had started dozing off once more.

"Ah, yes. I'm sorry Koushi." Koushi watched his mate with soft eyes. He knew why his mate has been sleepy.

He almost hadn't slept ever since Shouyo was taken away from them.

"It's all fine Daichi. We just need to meet with Prince Keiji and his men then I'll let you sleep." Koushi genlty stroked Daichi's back in a comforting manner.

"Uhm." Daichi only nodded.

They are currently sitting in of the diners near the boarders of Karasuno and Fukurodani.

"Prince Daichi?" Daichi and Koushi faced Prince Keiji who was standing beside their table.

He was surrounded by his guards.

"Prince Akaashi Keiji..." Daichi stood up bowing tohim.

"Please your highness..." Keiji held up his hand to stop the Prince from bowing.

"These are my guards... Lord Washio, Lord Komi, Lord Sarukui, Lord Konoha and Lord Onaga." The five men knelt down as they were introduced.

"Rise my Lords. I, together with our whole family thank you for your help and support." Daichi said looking at the men before him.

They truly possess strength and definitely intellect.

Koushi smiled at Keiji.

He knew that Prince Keiji is one of the very few Omega Princes that were allowed to rule their lands.

~X~

"Prince Kei, please slow down..." Tsukishima Akiteru said as he rushed following his master.

"Akiteru, you should have just stayed in thepalace if you're just going to whine." Kei glared at his personal attendant.

Akiteru was 4 years older than him and has been his servant since he could walk. Empress Ittetsu had chosen the Omega to look after his youngest Alpha son because he knew that he'd take care of him very well.

"But your highness~" Kei clicked his tongue clearly annoyed by his constant nagging.

Kei was stuck in his seat as a sudden surge of enticing scent filled the room.

He looked at the door where the Omegan Prince of Nekoma stood.

No- It wasn't the Prince that was emitting the said scent... It was someone behind him....

"Tadashi! Stop hiding behind his highness!" A certain blonde mohawked man said as he pulled the man behind the Prince.

"B-But Lord Yamamoto~" The man turned out to be a tall Omega male who is currently shaking in either fear or anxiety.

"Y-Your highness?" Akiteru called.

"What?!" Kei questioned disliking the interruption.

"Y-You're g-growling... Uhm... I-It's scaring t-the Prince Kenma..." Kei stopped whatever retort he was about to give.

He was indeed growling.

He looked at the talle Omega known as Tadashi then he started growling once more.

"Ah~" Kenma said as finally realized why the Alpha Prinve was growling towards their direction.

"Yamamoto, step back from Tadashi please." Yamamoto did as he was asked. Then Kei stopped growling.

"Prince Kei?" Kenma asked as he walked towards the Alpha.

"Ah, yes. Prince Kenma." Kei stood too. Towering over the small Omega before him.

"Let me introduce to you our finestand strongest warriors... Lord Kai, Lord Yamamoto, Lord Fukunaga and ofcourse Lord Yaku." All of the bowed deep before Kei.

Lord Yaku was the only Omega that was introduced.

"And him?" Kei asked trying and failing to hide the fact that he is actually eager to know the man.

Kenma chuckled before answering.

"This here Prince Kei, is Yamaguchi Tadashi, my chamberlain."

Tadashi knelt down before the Alpha.

He knew it was the proper way to pay respect to an Alpha of such status.

Kei knelt down before the man as well, shocking everyone in presence.

"You do not have to kneel down before me. Rise, lift up your head." Kei pulled Tadashi up.

"Y-Your Highness..." Tadashi was as shocked as everyone at the Prince's actions.

"Shh... Omega... My Omega."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the promised update!  
> Sorry it took so long.
> 
> Anyway, cheers everyone!  
> _EnT_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Kei's Mate || Shiratorizawa Empire

 

"Your Majesty!" Keishin turned around to see one of his Advisors run up to him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"The Princes have returned together with the Alliance."

"Lead them to the courtroom. I will get Ittetsu."

"But your Majesty, there is a bit of a problem."

Keishin faced him once more.

"His Highness, Prince Kei had apparently laid claim to one of the Prince of Nekoma's men." 

'Laid claim? Prince Kenma had brought an Omega with him?' Keishin thought.

"I'll first go get Ittetsu first then take me to Kei." His advisor bowed.

He walked through hallways towards his and his husband's chambers.

"Keishin?" Ittetsu questioned as he peaked through a door.

"Tetsu, Kei's found someone." He said immediately.

"Oh~ Oh my!" Ittetsu had sounded more excited than worried.

When they had finally reached their son's chambers, they were immediately greeted with a low purring sound.

"Kei?" Ittetsu said as he knocked on his son's door.

"Mother, come in." When he walked in he wasn't surprised to see his son on his own bed with another young man; clearly the Omega whom he was informed about, sleeping right beside Kei snuggled quite deeply on his chest.

"Oh, is he the one?" Ittetsu asked smiling ever so gently.

"Yes Mother." Kei glanced at the door sighing.

"You can actually come in Father. No point in hiding if I can scent you, you know." Ittetsu chuckled as his Husband entered reluctantly.

"Uh..." Keishin didn't know what to say to his son.

His first born; Daichi, and Koushi's bonding was quite easy since they had actually gone through the proper courting process.

But seeing as his most stoic son show affection towards another is a puzzle to him.

He can't seem to grasp how he actually has to react.

"Oh Keishin. Don't mind your Father Kei, so? How did he respond? Did he accept?" Ittetsu sat on the other side of the bed.

"I can't say that he liked how I had approached him. But I guess he does accept me." Kei said remembering how it had all come to this.

~X~

 

Kei knelt down before the man as well, shocking everyone in presence.

"You do not have to kneel down before me. Rise, lift up your head." Kei pulled Tadashi up.

"Y-Your Highness..." Tadashi was as shocked as everyone at the Prince's actions.

"Shh... Omega... My Omega." He whispered nuzzling the Omega's hair breathing in his sweet scent.

"P-Prince Kei please let the Omega go. This isn't the proper place and approach."

Kei just growled at Akiteru tightening his arms around the Omega's little frame.

" Y-Your Highness?" Tadashi called for the Alpha's attention voice the softest it could get.

"Shh, you are safe. You are mine. I'll never let you go." Kei said facing Tadashi.

Seeing as how the Alpha had already decided on him. Tadashi tried another approach.

"A-Alpha please let got. I can't breathe." He said acting the part.

Kei had let him go so fast.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you? Do you hate me now? I'm sorry-" Kei's rambling was stopped when Tadashi laughed demurely but a genuine one.

"I am fine Alpha. You didn't hurt me. And I definitely not hate you." Tadashi soothed 'his' agitated Alpha.

 

~X~

 

Tobio had never ridden a horse so fast. He needed to cut his journey towards the Southern Empire by a ridiculous 2 days' span!

Something is telling him that he had to get there fast. As fast as he can!

He had been travelling non-stop for almost a whole day. he had exchanged horses when he got to one town.

'Mate, need to find, need to protect!' These words kept repeating in his head.

Rationally he knew it was stupid, because Shouyo was never his mate. And he will never be~ right?

He had nothing to offer the young prince.

He himself had only been surviving by hunting not even bothering to earn too much money only enough to buy him clothes and nothing more.

How would he be able to provide for his-- for the Omega?

A small voice from the back of his head kept contadicting him.

'Oh you can provide for him. You've got a whole Empire....'

Tobio shook his head. Aoba Josai was never his. True he had been a prince. But it was his brother's rightful place since he is the first born.

"Ha!" Tobio beat the reigns to fasten the horse's speed.

He won't think of those things, for now he have got to get there in time.

'Wait for me...'

 

~X~

 

Shouyo woke up feeling cold.

He let his eyes roam around what seemed to be his holding cell.

It didn't look anything like a cell. Just looks like an abandoned house. The walls are all dirty there is only a single light that seemed to be in the verge of giving out.

He sat up realizing that he was sprawled on a cold cement floor.

Then all of a sudden, he heard a loud noise. Noise which sounded like a huge metal clanking together.

"Oh, so you ARE awake." The man, an Alpha stood by the 'door' frame.

"Who are you? Where have you taken me?" He asked trying his best to avoid letting out any signs of fear.

"You are within the sacred grounds of the Great Empire of the South." Shouyo's eyes widened. Southern Empire~ Shiratorizawa...

"Judging from your reaction, you know excactly where you are now." The man smirked.

"W-What do you need from me?! My family--"

" We do not need anything from such a lowly Empire, Omega." Shouyo was cut off by another voice. He shivered at the strong scent of another Alpha who is clearly demanding submission from him.

"What I need is to kill you." The man, whom Shouyo had guessed as the South's Emperor judging from his clothing, had stated not even blinking.

"What?! Why? I don't even know you people!" Shouyo shouted fear now truly evident on his voice and even his scent.

The Emperor laughed, which sounded more like an evil witch's cackles to Shouyo.

"Oh, truly you won't have to know. Because by tomorrow's sundown~ The SUN shall forever set!' Another set of cackles filled the room.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7: Ushijima Wakatoshi || Allied Kingdoms

Tooru was running his horse through the woods. It was the prime of noon the sun is up at it's peak.

 

He didn't know how but he just felt it. His brother's overwhelming presence.

He knew Tobio had crossed the borders.

He has to get to him before Emperor Washijo gets wind of his return.

"HAJIME! HURRY! I KNOW HE'S HERE!" 

"Tooru slowdown! If he is here he should be able to feel you. You know how the both of you had that odd connection since who knows when."

As if on cue, Tobio appeared before them on a night black horse.

"Tooru-oniisama." Tobio called.

"Tobio!" Tooru got off his horse followed by his brother.

Hajime just looked at the two an almost invisible smile on his lips.

He knew just how much Tooru cared for his Brother though he do love to tease him.

"Tooru, Tobio... We don't have time for this. His highness the Omegan prince of Karasuno is due to be executed today by sunset." Tobio whipped his head toward Hajime.

"WHAT?!" He growled.

Tooru responded by pulling Hajime to his back and growling back.

"Now now, Tooru. Yes Tobio. We need to get him before they got him out of his holding cell." 

Tobio didn't need to be told twice. They headed towards the dungeons where the Omegan prince was being held captive.

"Prince Oikawa Tooru."

Tooru and Hajime halted as they heard that very familiar voice.

"Prince Ushijima Wakatoshi..." Tooru acknowledged his presence.

 

~X~

"Your Majesty." The men in front of him knelt down as the younger Princes of their Allied Kingdoms bowed.

"I thank you all for coming all the way here in Karasuno. However, we need to act fast as My son has been taken away from us." Keishin looked around.

"I have discussed matters with my Sons, Prince Daichi, Prince Ryuunosuke and Prince Kei. They will be telling each of you as to how we will infiltrate Shiratorizawa."

At that moment all Princes went to each of their assigned allied group.

"We will be setting off by sunset."

"Your Majesty" Lord Bokuto stepped up to front.

"Lord Bokuto?"

"Lord Kuroo and I had been told to aide you and to report to them of how the situation is unfolding. I suggest that you inform His Majesty, Emperor Akashi and his Kings of how the situation currently stands." 

"I will. Thank you Lord Bokuto."

 

~X~

"Kageyama Tobio~" Tobio bared his teeth at the one barring his way to the Omega.

"You have been exiled and has now bravely- or rather stupidly returned to Shiratorizawa Lands knowing well enough that you will face death once discovered?" The Imperial Prince questioned the younger Alpha in a flat tone not giving away what his emotions were.

"I do not fear death. I have come back to retrieve what has been asked of me and what I had deemed worthy of such risks." Tobio answered teeth still bared.

"The Omegan Prince of Karasuno, Prince Shouyou is within this tower. But not in any of the cells where lowly criminals are held."

Tooru and Hajime looked puzzled. Wakatoshi shook his head before sighing. Then all of a sudden five other men came from behind him whom Tooru recognized as both the Alpha's guards and friends.

Two of them were Alphas one younger and the other the same age as the Prince.

The three others were Omegas. Two were of the same age and the other younger.

"Wakatoshi~" A singsong voice was heard from the red haired Omega.

"Tendo, you should address his majesty with his title." A strict looking Alpha said chasting the Omega.

"It is fine Leon. Satori? If you please~" 

Then Tobio finally realized that familiar scent. So painfully familiar~

"T-Tobio?" Shouyou emerged from the back of the group. He was so small that the three of them didn't even realize he was there.

"Prince..." Tobio looked Shouyou through.

He had been quite unharmed if not for the slight bruises.

"Prince Kageyama Tobio, Second Son of King Aoba~ The honored Alpha inhold of the Moon's gift. I present to you the Fourth Son of Emperor Ukai Keishin~ The honored Omega inhold of the Sun's gift." Both the Alpha and Omega's eyes widened.

'Clearly, they didn't know what the two of them have~' All of Wakatoshi's men thought.

"Wait- What? Gifts?" Hajime asked quite puzzled.

He knew Tobio was special but not in that way~

"Have you ever wondered why Fathe had him exiled for no solid reason?" Wakatoshi asked.

"He-He said that he didn't need two threats to the throne and--" Tooru stopped.

'Stupid! Stupid! Why did I ever believed him?' Tooru thought.

Tobio wasn't even listening anymore.

'Sun?

Moon- Well, I had a feeling that I have something going on whenever I see the moon~' Tobio thought.

He didn't saw the Omega walk towards him only realizing it when thin but warm arms were wrapped around his waist.

"Tobio... Tobio...Tobio..." Shouyou rubbed his face on Tobio's chest tightening his arms.

Wakatoshi cleared his thoat.

"I suggest that you leave here immediately. Do not go straight back to Karasuno, it is not safe." Wakatoshi said.

"It is only a matter of time before Father hears of what had happened in the dungeons."

"Why- Why are you doing this?" Tooru asked.

"I AM the heir. And I know that Father, Emperor Washijo was never my father. He had only taken over when my Biological Father apparently died in an 'accident'..."

Before anyone could say anything, they heard footsteps nearing them.

"Go! Go! Leave here! Please~" This time it was Satori who pushed Tobio and Shouyou.

Tobio disn't need to be told twice, lifting the Omegan Prince to mount his horse then him right after dashing away from the group.

Safe. His Omega is safe.

Unconsciously, Tobio nuzzled Shouyou while still focused on the road.

"Where will we go Tobio?"

"Away... Away, until it is safe to return."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an update!!!  
> I am so so sorry for not updating for like 7 months~  
> I was just too busy and this chapter had actually been sitting in my drafts in forever ugh!  
> So I hope you guys are still there and thank you for supporting this story~
> 
> _EnT_


	8. Chapter 8: Yukigaoka || Unexpected Allies

Chapter 8: 

~Land of Yukigaoka~ 

Tobio pulled the horse to a halt as he finally saw the fifth village from where they've ran away from. 

He had bought his Omeg- Shouyo a cape to help protect him from all the outside forces as they rode through the woods where it is safest from their enemy's eyes. 

"Prince Shouyo~" He nudged the sleeping omega infront of him. 

"Hmm? Tobio?" Shouyo looked up. 

"We are here. My apologies for the long time of travelling, I cannot let up even the slightest risk of them ever following our trail." 

"It's ok. I was quite comfortable here." Shouyo answered snuggling even deeper into Tobio's chest scenting him. 

The Omega had been doing that since they left Shiratorizawa. 

Tobio had gotten used to it by now. 

It was then that he heard a sound. 

"Who's there?!" Tobio wrapped his arms around Shouyo protecting him from whatever the sound was. 

" -No! I-- I'm just p-passing by!" A young man walked from behing a tree. 

Tobio assessed said man. 

He has a small frame, innocent looking face and he actually had a barely there bump on his abdomen. 

"Izumi?" Another voice came from behind. This time it was a taller, rougher looking man. 

"K-Koji, it's fine. They're just travellers... I think." The Omega which is obviously bonded to the Alpha said. 

"Are you lost young Sir?" Koji asked. 

"No. We are just looking for somewhere to stay for a short while." Tobio answered still not letting Shouyo go. 

The shorter man glanced at Shouyo who he had been keeping covered with his cloak. 

"Well, if that is so... I guess we can offer you our smaller hut beside our newly built house." Izumi looked at Koji seeking approval. 

Koji scratched the back of his neck. 

"I guess we could." 

"Then should we head back Sir~" 

"Tob-- K-Kageyama. I am known as Kageyama while he is known as Hinata." Tobio answered giving he first names to come into his mind. 

"Ok, Kageyama-san. This way please." 

 

~X~ 

Upon arriving by the boarders, the Karasuno Alliance didn't expect to meet the Prince Tooru together with his men. 

"Where have you taken my brother?" Daichi stepped up front glaring at the Prince. 

"Prince Shouyo is no longer in our lands as of earlier this day--" 

"WHAT?! WHAT HAVE DONE TO OUR BROTHER? WHERE IS HE?!" This time it was Prince Ryuunosuke who didn't even try to be subtle. 

"Hey now, calm down~" It was Hajime who was defending his Alpha but was imediately pulled behind Tooru. 

"What- Why would you bring your intended here? Are you insane?" Lord Bokuto asked not believing that someone actually does something like this. 

"We should ask that to you as well..." 

"What do you mean?--" 

"Let go of me!" They all turned to see another group of men only that they're Omegas. 

All Alphas looked shocked at who spoke.

"Koushi! Wha- What are you doing here?"

"It's not just him~" Another voice came from behind Koushi.

One by One Omegas came out of the narrow Alley.

"Prince Kenma?!/Prince Akaashi?!/Tadashi!/Chikara?!/Noya?!" They all blurted out.

"Oh, we've also got the others with us. They're just looking for some place to stay." Prince Kenma said nonchalantly.

"No- My Prince~ You can't be here. It is far too dangerous for you... For all of you~" Lord Yaku said being the only Omega allowed to come with the Alliance.

"Koushi, why did you come here?" Prince Daichi went to his mate who was glaring at him.

"Chika~" Prince Ryuunosuke walked up to his bestfriend and would be mate.

"Noya?" Lord Asahi looked at the smallest member of the Omegan group.

There was a loud sigh before they heard someone speak again.

"You know what? It can't be undone. Unless you want them to travel back with only them." Lord Hanamaki stated.

"We have a spare house where Prince Tooru stays to keep out of the Emperor Washijo's eyes. I think his Highness wouldn't mind letting them stay there."

"I wouldn't mind. Lord Hanamaki is right. It is far safer than any places. Please come with us." Prince Tooru gestured for them to follow.

"I will be answering all your questions later once we get there. For now, I can tell you that the Omegan Prince is in good hands. The safest place I know." Hajime took Prince Tooru's hand comforting him.

~X~

"WHERE IS THE OMEGA!? WHY ARE YOU ALL SLEEPING?! YOU USELESS MEN!" Emperor Washijo's voice boomed within the closed area of the room.

"Your Majesty-"

"SILENCE! YOU HAVE ALL PROVEN YOUSELF INCOMPETENT! Lord Rihito, take these fools and send out your own men. Search for that Omega. No one shall aide that brat. I will see to his demise myself if I have to do it myself. Go!"

"Yes Your Majesty." 

"You may have been lucky this time, but once I find you I will not waste one moment~" Emperor Washijo gritted his teeth in fury as his plans had been foiled.

~X~

"We are here." Tobio looked to the front.

There stood a considerably small hut. It's walls are made of bricks but the roof was made of straw.

It is better than to keep wandering around endangering the both of them.

"I hope it is enough for you. It is small as I have stated earlier but it is complete with whatever you'll be needing. It has our old bed and has some of our worn out clothes. Uh, it's bath is inside so you won't have to worry about going outside so late at night." Izumi explained as they headed inside pointing at everything that he was saying.

Tobio looked around once more.

One room almost fully occupied by the bed, a tiny kitchen and a bath.

"It is more than enough Izumi-san." It is Shouyo who answered the other Omega.

"I am glad you liked it Hinata-san." Izumi smiled upon hearing the other Omega speak.

He had feared that the Omega was sick since he'd been covered by his cloak ever since he saw them.

"I thank you for your kindness. I promise I will repay you..." Tobio faced the other Alpha who was standing by the door.

"It's nothing. Besides, my mate won't feel settled knowing that there is someone that we could have helped..."

Tobio nodded.

"Well, it is getting dark. We probably should leave them for today Izumi. They must be tired of travelling." Koji held out his hands to his mate whom took it with a smile.

"We'll see you in the morning, Hinata-san, Kageyama-san."

When the door closed Shouyo looked at Tobio.

"Why choose Hinata?" He asked

"It just suits you. Your smile and personality is as bright as the sun." Tobio looked away feeling embarrassed.

"Tobio~?" Shouyo smiled.

"So, Kageyama for now?" He asked once more walking up to the Alpha.

"You can still call me Tobio, but not infront of them." 

"Okay! Now, let's get settled in Tobio." Shouyo pulled the Alpha to the room and they laid there together.

"I am happy that I have met you Tobio~" Shouyo leaned closer planting his lips on Tobio's.

"I-I... I too, am very happy..." This time it was Tobio who leaned in fully capturing Shouyo's lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter!
> 
> It's been so long since I wrote another chapter so I actually had to reread the whole story!
> 
> Hahahahah!!!
> 
> I hope you liked this update!!!


End file.
